1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash compactor equipped in a lavatory unit mounted on an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lavatory unit of an aircraft, a toilet bowl, a wash basin, a trash bin and the like are equipped.
Since effective space is limited on board an aircraft, there may be cases where it is difficult to secure sufficient capacity for the trash bin and the like.
Moreover, there are certain difficulties related to the process of collecting the trash in the trash bin of an aircraft.
For example, the following patent documents disclose trash (refuse) bins with compressing functions utilizing air bags equipped in the trash bins.
Patent Document 1:
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 07-300203Patent Document 2:    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 08-002604
The trash bin equipped in the lavatory unit of an aircraft has small total capacity and must be disposed in a limited installation space.